fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossover Clock Tower
Crossover Clock Tower is a multiverse crossover fanfiction between Clock Tower and every animated television series and movies. Plot The other fictional characters move into a strange mansion and was invited by a girl named Jennifer Simpson. Danny Fenton meets Jennifer and follows them upstairs. At the meeting, Danny discovers that Jake Long was addicted to ham despite being fourteen years old. In the attic, Jazz was blackmailed by the Scissorman and discovers a strange message in the mirror. She looks at Bobby Barrows in the mirror much to her chagrin. She tried to escape but she was stabbed by the Bobby Barrows. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl hear a screaming sound inside the attic. They check into the attic to found out. All they see was Jazz's body covered in blood with a knife on her back. Kitten showed that Jazz was killed by the Bobby Barrows. All they see was a blood-covered picture of Mary and her son, Bobby in 1995. They are shocked. Frankie Foster was shocked as well. They go into the kitchen and discovers floor on the blood. Meanwhile, Trixie was being told off by Frankie on what she done on the floor. Jazz Fenton's body was thrown in the trash, mysteriously. Amethyst discovers a bedroom with a candle on the cabinet. She touches the candle and looks around the darkened attic after going upstairs. She mysteriously finds Bobby as he stabbed her with a pair of scissors and suffocates her with a bag on her head. She was strangled and her body was went dead. Bobby yet again puts her corpse in a bag. Garnet and Pearl were shocked to watch. The floor was on fire so Raven puts water all over the floor. Trixie was walking to a darkened hallway with a flashlight on. CJ runs into the bathroom in order to escape from Bobby. She hides in the shower and was attacked by Bobby. She tries to escape but she was trapped and stabbed 5 times. A scream was heard as Trixie and Raven walk inside. Only to see CJ's fully-clothed dead corpse with blood inside the tub. They all screamed and are told off by Mary Barrows. Trixie tries to stab Bobby with a machete but Mary stabbed Trixie's torso. Raven said that Mary was Bobby's mother. Robin and Starfire see Terra being pulled into a fireplace, about to meet her demise. Star and Marco run to Robin and Starfire to go inside a mysterious darkened room. As they held their candles and flashlights, they discovered Benson who was firing Mordecai and Rigby for discovering a corpse of Mordecai's ex-girlfriend, CJ. Marco broke down to tears as Bobby is about to kill Benson and slit his throat. Inside the clock tower, Jake, Danny, the Crystal Gems (except Amethyst), Mordecai, Rigby, the Teen Titans, Kirby and the other toons face off Bobby Barrows. Bobby attempts to kill Starfire but Robin uses a staff to push Bobby down. Jennifer is now safe from poor Bobby. Mary thinks that she killed her son so she proceeds to kill Jennifer. Jennifer then shot Mary down. The gang are free from the orphanage happily and hugged Jennifer. So they were safe. The fanfiction ends as Raven uses a resurrection spell on Amethyst and thinks that she is still alive. Deaths *Julie - strangled by a crawling bloody hand *Jazz Fenton - stabbed (Bobby Barrows) *Amethyst - eye stabbed with scissors, suffocated with bag on head (Bobby Barrows) *Lynn Loud - choked by a living skeleton *CJ - stabbed in the shower 5 times (Bobby Barrows; offscreen) *Trixie - torso stabbed with pair of small scissors in an attempt to kill Bobby Barrows (Mary Barrows) *Terra - pulled into fireplace (Bobby Barrows) *Benson - neck sliced with scissors (Bobby Barrows) *Carl Crashman - suffocated with bag on head and stabbed (Bobby Barrows and Mary Barrows) *Bobby Barrows - pushed by Robin's staff and falls down into some gears and crushed (Robin) *Mary Barrows - shot (Jennifer Simpson) Survivors *Jennifer Simpson *Robin *Starfire *Beastboy *Raven *Cyborg *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Kirby *Chowder *Flapjack *Bloo *Velma Dinkley Category:Horror Category:Multiverse Category:Clock Tower Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics